Todesurteil
by getackertesHerz
Summary: Nach Jahren der Verfolgung gelingt es Nirnaeth ihren Verfolgern zu entkommen, doch schon nach kurzer Zeit endet ihre Freiheit und nach Folter und Verhören wartet nur noch der Henker auf sie. Nur eine Person kämpft noch verzweifelt um ihr Leben...
1. Gejagt

**Todesurteil**

„**Gejagt"**

Gehetzt blickte Nirnaeth sich um: anscheinend hatte sie ihre Verfolger endlich abgehängt. So nah waren sie ihr schon lange nicht mehr gekommen. Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf über sich, wie hatte sie nur so unaufmerksam sein können! Sie schluckte, da sie wusste, dass es an Bel's Verhaftung lag, wer weiß ob sie überhaupt noch lebte! Sie wischte sich mit leicht zittriger Hand den Schweiß von der Stirn. Diesen Fehler konnte sie sich kein zweites Mal leisten, sie musste bei der nächsten Gelegenheit endlich fliehen! Die Elbin zog sich in den Schatten eines alten Gebäudes zurück, als man laute Männerstimmen vernahm. Mit ein paar Handgriffen hatte sie ihre langen mittelbraunen Haare unter die Kapuze gesteckt. Sie lauschte einen Augenblick, zum Glück entfernten sich die Stimmen. Als sie vom Schatten in das helle Sonnenlicht trat leuchteten ihre grünlichen Augen schwach auf. Ihre Augen schimmerten weise und vorallem traurig. Mit angemessenen Schritten ging Nirnaeth die Straße entlang. Ihre schöne Gestalt ließ sich unter ihrer weiten Männerkleidung nur wage vermuten. Unter ihrem weiten Hemd trug sie immer ihren Dolch, denn sie wusste nie, wann sie ihren Verfolgern das nächste Mal begegnete...


	2. Nachricht

**Todesurteil**

„**Nachricht"**

Nirnaeth saß zusammengekauert auf der Treppe zum Gasthaus. Der Regen hatte sie überrascht und sie war völlig durchnässt. Zitternd strich sie sich einen Regentropfen von der Wange. Es war schon spät und sie musste sich noch einen Platz zum Übernachten suchen. Sie schlug die Augen nieder, sie hatte jetzt seit zwei Tagen nicht mehr geschlafen und ihr Magen hatte seit dieser Zeit auch keinen Bissen mehr bekommen. Ihre Gedanken drifteten zurück...

Es war ein normaler Tag für sie gewesen, sie hatte sich sicher gefühlt und jetzt hatte man Bel geschnappt. Ihr Herz krampfte sich förmlich zusammen. Noch eine geliebte Person, die sie verloren hatte. Eine Träne rollte langsam über ihre Wange. Trotzig wischte Nirnaeth sie fort. I_ch werde nie wieder weinen!_ hatte sie sich einst geschworen und nun?

Langsam erhob sie sich und klopfte den Straßenstaub von ihren Kleidern. Es dämmerte bereits und wenn sie noch einen guten Platz zum übernachten haben wollte, dann musste sie sich beeilen. Dennoch schritt sie ruhig durch die Straßen, sie wollte keine Aufmerksamkeit erregen. Immerhin sah man nicht oft eine einzelne Elbin in Menschenstädten und einigen Leuten wäre sie bestimmt sofort aufgefallen. Sie erschauderte bei dem Gedanke daran, dass man sie je finden könnte. Osgiliath hatte sich so viele Jahre nach dem Ringkrieg verändert, es war schmutziger geworden und die Häuser wirkten heruntergekommen. König Elessar hatte sich damals alle Mühe gegeben und hatte Erfolge gehabt, doch jetzt wo Eldarion regierte, unternahm niemand mehr etwas gegen die Banden der Schmuggler. Nirnaeth erreichte den Marktplatz und verschwand in einer der vielen Gassen. Sie kannte sich, nach Jahren im Untergrund, in Osgilith's Gassen aus wie kein zweiter. Doch war sie nicht stolz darauf. Sie freute sich auf den Tag an dem sie die Stadt endlich verlassen konnte, denn seit Jahren lebte sie völlig isoliert.

Sie erreichte eine der zahlreichen Brücken und beschloss unter ihr zu nächtigen. Sie wartete geduldig bis keiner mehr zu sehen war und kletterte dann über das Geländer nach unten, in den sicheren Schatten der Brücke. Sie machte sich aus mehreren alten Decken ein Bett und fiel in einen unruhigen Schlaf. Immer wieder schreckte sie hoch und falls sie endlich schlief, träumte sie von verzehrten Gesichtern aus ihrer Vergangenheit.

Beim ersten Morgengrauen verließ sie ihr Versteck und lief wie immer gespielt geschäftig durch die Straßen. Es waren harte Überlebensbedingungen, aber mittlerweile hatte sie sich daran gewöhnt. Als sie den Marktplatz erreichte erweckte ein Bote des Königs ihre Neugier. Sie trat näher zu ihm und gesellte sich zu etlichen anderen, die sich erwartungsvoll um den Boten geschart hatten.

„König Eldarion lässt verkünden, dass in 3 Tagen ein Fest zu Ehren seines verstorbenen Vaters Elessar stattfinden soll.", rief der Bote.

Nirnaeth huschte ein leichtes Lächeln über die sonst so ernsten Lippen. Sie hatte Aragorn gekannt und sie waren sehr gut befreundet gewesen. Doch als Eldarion nach Aragorn's Tod an die Macht gekommen war, waren ihre Besuche im Königshaus seltener geworden, bis sie eines Tages ganz ausblieben. Eldarion war anders als Aragorn. Im Laufe der Jahre war er immer habgieriger und machtbesessener geworden. Arwen lebte nun in Lothlórien und so gab es niemanden mehr der Eldarion bei seinem Handeln auf die Finger sah.

Für Nirnaeth verhieß die Nachricht des Boten Gutes: wenn alle mit dem Fest beschäftigt waren, konnte sie vielleicht aus der Stadt fliehen und so ihren Fängern entkommen. Nirnaeth hatte keine Ahnung wie viele es waren, doch das Kopfgeld auf sie war hoch, zu hoch. Sie lehnte sich müde gegen eine Hauswand und betrachtete die vorbeigehenden Menschen. Ihre Gedanken kehrten zurück zu Eldarion. Sie konnte ihn nicht hassen, für das was er ihr angetan hatte, denn er wurde geblendet von den Schmugglern. Nirnaeth empfand eher Mitleid mit ihm, anstatt ihn zu hassen. Sie hatte seine Regierungszeit genauestens mitverfolgt. Vermutlich dachte er sogar, dass sein Abkommen mit den Schmugglern etwas Gutes für sein Volk war, er war blind in die Falle dieser Schmuggler getappt. Und diese nahmen seine Regierungsgeschäfte nun immer mehr und mehr in die Hände. Für sie war Eldarion das Mittel zum Zweck. Nirnaeth biss sich unwillkürlich auf ihre Unterlippe, als sie daran dachte, wie sie versucht hatte ihm klarzumachen, wer diese Schmuggler waren...

„_Eldarion, du kannst das nicht tuen!", rief sie aufgebracht und warf ihm einen enttäuschten Blick zu. Sie hatte niemals damit gerechnet, dass sich ihr engster Freund den Schmugglern anschloss, ausgerechnet den Schmugglern! _

„_Und warum nicht, Frau Neunmalklug!", fragte Eldarion und verschränkte trotzig die Arme vor der Brust. _

„_Dieses sogenannte Handelskammer ist eine Vereinigung der Schmuggler! Sie wollen Gondor keinen Wirtschaftsaufschwung bringen, sondern deine Passivität bei ihren Aktionen erzeugen, begreifst du das denn nicht!", fragte sie ihn und musterte ihn ungläubig. Er war doch sonst nicht so leichtgläubig. _

„_Selbst wenn es Schmuggler wären, Nirnaeth, warum sollte ich kein Abkommen mit ihnen schließen? Sie bieten mir das was ich haben will: Macht, Geld und Einfluss!", erwiderte er ruhig. _

_Fassungslos starrte sie ihn an. Warum hatte sie seine Veränderung nicht bemerkt? Hatte sie es nicht wahrhaben wollen, weil er ihr Freund war? Sie atmete tief durch und blickte ihn dann durchdringend an. „Diese Schmuggler „schmuggeln" jegliche Ware, Eldarion! Sie holen bei Nacht Mädchen aus den Häusern und entführen sie. Ein paar Wochen später werden sie dann an Bordellbesitzer verkauft... Sie verkaufen Menschen! Bist du dir darüber im Klaren!", fragte sie ihn und wurde langsam wütend. _

_Eldarion sah sie kalt an. Kein Mitgefühl für die Mädchen war in seinen Augen zu sehen, sie blickten kalt und hart um sich. _

_Nirnaeth hatte das Gefühl, Eldarion wäre zu Eis geworden. Sie machte einen letzten verzweifelten Versuch. „Eldarion, diese Schmuggler haben meine Familie ausgeraubt, entführt und umgebracht! Und mit solchen Leuten machst du Geschäfte! Anstatt sie zu verhaften, lädt's du sie zum Geschäftsessen ein! Aragorn würde sich im Grab umdrehen, wenn er das wüsste...", sagte sie. _

„_Halt die Klappe!", unterbrach er sie grob. _

_Nirnaeth schwieg betroffen, eine solche Reaktion hatte sie nicht erwartet. _

„_Vergleiche mich nie wieder mit meinem Vater, hörst du!", schrie er sie an und zog eines seiner Messer. _

_Bevor sie reagieren konnte, hielt er es schon an ihren Hals. _

„_Nie wieder!", wiederholte er. _

_Sie senkte den Kopf und nickte dann. _

„_Gut und jetzt lass mich allein!", zischte er wütend und drehte sich um. _

_Sie versuchte krampfhaft die Tränen zurück zu halten und verließ mit zittrigen Knien den Saal._

Nirnaeth seufzte leise und blinzelte dann. Sie war sich damals so verraten vorgekommen. Und betrogen. Eine Welle der Enttäuschung hatte sie damals erfasst. Sie hatte gespürt, dass sie ihren engsten Freund verlieren würde und doch hatte sie nichts dagegen tun können. Sie schluckte hart, es war so bitter geworden, ihr unsterbliches Leben! Warum leben, wenn es keinen gab, dem man etwas wert war? Warum?


End file.
